Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat E
The Fifth Wars - Heat E was the fifth of twelve heats that determined the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on June 21, 2002 on BBC Two. *This episode saw Thermidor 2 become the first seeded robot to fall in Round 1 of the Fifth Wars, while Prizephita Mach 2 who defeated it, got past the first hurdle for the first time in three attempts. *Dartford Girls Grammar competed for the final time. *The heat final was: **A grudge match between the Prizephita and Wild Thing teams, who met in The Third Wars **The only one to go to the judges in the whole of the Fifth Wars. Competing Robots Newcomers The Alien From Heath Hayes *Team Members: Karl Asplin, Sarah Asplin, Andrew Cope *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 0.95m x 0.98m *Power: 2 x 12V Electric Motors *Weapons: Rotary Hammer, Front Spikes & Top Mounted Srimech *Strengths: Destructive weapon *Weaknesses: First time competitors Trouble 'n' Strife From Harborne *Team Members: Peter Forsey, Jake Forsey, Mike Stokes *Weight: 97 Kg *Dimensions: 0.35m x 0.90m x 0.70m *Power: 4 x Modified Starter Motors *Weapons: Flipper & Spinning Disc *Strengths: Dual weaponry *Weaknesses: Limited driving experience Veterans Napalm 2 From New Ash Green *Team Members: David Crosby, Michelle Davey, Victoria Allgood *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 1.02m x 1.12m x 1.06m *Power: 24V Electric Motors *Weapons: Steel Spikes *Strengths: Experienced competitors *Weaknesses: Durability Prizephita Mach 2 From Kesgrave *Team Members: Roy Alcock, Eddy Alcock, Bill Morse *Weight: 96 Kg *Dimensions: 0.52m x 1.10m x 1.02m *Power: 24V Twin Electric Motors *Weapons: Flipper & Steel Spike *Strengths: Dual weapon action *Weaknesses: Limited CO2 supply Thermidor 2 (seeded 16th) From Costessey *Team Members: David Harding, Ian Harvey, Christopher Snowling *Weight: 97 Kg *Dimensions: 0.34m x 1.05m x 0.84m *Power: 24V Electric Motor *Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper & Claws *Strengths: Powerful weapons *Weaknesses: Experienced competitors Velocirippa From Barton Green *Team Members: Trevor Wright, Matthew Wright, Tony Hillier *Weight: 91 Kg *Dimensions: 0.54m x 1.2m x 0.52m *Power: 12V Starter Motors *Weapons: Spikes & Rotating Discs *Strengths: Fast with good control *Weaknesses: No srimech Warhog From Hull *Team Members: Paul Stephenson, Colin Hare, Mark Chalmers *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 0.54m x 0.95m x 0.75m *Power: 24V Batteries *Weapons: Heavy Rotating Disc *Strengths: Potentially very destructive *Weaknesses: Reliability Wild Thing (seeded 9th) From Ash *Team Members: Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams, Jake Adams *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 0.43m x 0.94m x 0.65m *Power: 750W Electric Motor *Weapons: 2 Bladed Spinning Disc & Self Righting Arm *Strengths: Speed & control *Weaknesses: Vulnerable tyres Eliminators Wild Thing (9) vs Trouble 'n' Strife Wild Thing ran into the rear disc of Trouble 'n' Strife, causing it spin away on impact. Both machines dealt blows with their flywheels, with Wild Thing taking damage to its front end. Trouble 'n' Strife flipped the ninth seeds, but Wild Thing landed on its wheels. Wild Thing dug its blades into the exposed interior of Trouble 'n' Strife. Wild Thing hit of Trouble 'n' Strife several more times causing damage, but Trouble 'n' Strife began to really get its flipper into play, flipping Wild Thing hard enough to buckle one of its wheels. Another flip lifted it off the ground, but Wild Thing launched a glancing blow and pushed Trouble 'n' Strife into the CPZ where it was axed by Shunt then whacked by Matilda's flywheel. Wild Thing scraped through on the judges decision. :Winner: Wild Thing Velocirippa vs The Alien The pair circled each other in the opening seconds, with The Alien landing a glancing blow with its spinning hammer. The Alien got underneath Velocirippa with its wedge shape and pushed it across the arena before turning around and striking Velocirippa again. Velocirippa had become immobilized from this second blow and was counted out. Sgt. Bash pushed it into the pit. :Winner: The Alien Napalm 2 vs Warhog Both machines started sluggishly, with Warhog's full body spinner not working. Napalm nudged it around the arena, scoring points for aggression. Napalm 2 turned around and tried to get its rear axe into action, but didn't cause much damage to the top of Warhog. Napalm pushed Warhog towards Matilda, however she chose not to strike Warhog with her flywheel. Warhog was chased by Napalm into the side wall where once again, Napalm used its spiked axe, causing a small dent on the top armour of Warhog. Matilda this time hit Warhog, and Warhog drove onto the flame pit. Napalm got stuck on the arena wall, so both machines were immobile at the end of the battle and the judges gave the win to Napalm 2. :Winner: Napalm 2 Thermidor 2 (16) vs Prizephita Mach 2 Thermidor 2 immediately came on the attack, tossing Prizephita Mach 2 through the air, though it landed on its wheels. Thermidor flicked Prizephita again but failed to flip its opponent. From then on, it was clear that Thermidor 2 was having difficulty of getting its flipper underneath Prizephita because of Prizephita's low ground clearance. Prizephita used this to its advantage and flipped over Team Lobster's robot and it chose to self-right to keep the functionality of its weapon though it was invertible. Prizephita turned over Thermidor 2 again and it self righted. The two locked flippers' neither gaining an advantage. Prizephita flipped over the seeded robot once more, and to self right this time, Thermidor 2 had to drive backwards while upside down to gain enough momentum. Yet another flip by Prizephita Mach 2 lead to Thermidor 2 gaining the momentum to self-right and break down when it landed on its wheels, with both its antennas breaking off. Refbot counted out the Series 4 semi-finalists, the only one to fall at the first hurdle in this wars. :Winner: Prizephita Mach 2 Semi-Finals Wild Thing (9) vs Napalm 2 Wild Thing simply slammed into Napalm as soon as activate was called and this collision immobilized Napalm 2. Wild Thing caused damage to Napalm's side armour with its flywheel before steering the foe into the pit for an easy ticket into the heat final. :Winner: Wild Thing Prizephita Mach 2 vs The Alien The Alien and Prizephita met and spun in circles, with The Alien's hammer unable to come into serious contact with Prizephita Mach 2. Prizephita got in underneath The ALien and tipped it over. The Alien tried to self-right but got stuck, so it was counted out by the Refbot. Only then did it use its srimech successfully, get back on its wheels and start fighting again, however it was too late to have a chance of staying in the competition. :Winner: Prizephita Mach 2 Final Prizephita Mach 2 vs Wild Thing (9) This was a rematch of the Series 3 fight where Thing 2 easily got the best of the original Prizephita. Wild Thing charged straight away, but Prizephita Mach 2 flipped the heat favourites. Wild Thing attacked Prizephita's rear and sides a few times with its disc, failing to cause any damage. Prizephita got in two more flips, with the second lifting the number nine seed onto its back for the first time in the heat. Prizephita flipped it again before it could self-right. Prizephita flipped Wild Thing over again, but once more the seeded machine self-righted using its lifting arm. After escaping Shunt, Prizephita turned over the opposition again. Prizephita prevented Wild Thing from self-righting, then lifted it onto its side, where Wild Thing appeared to be stuck. While Wild Thing was spinning on one wheel while on its side, Prizephita hit the pit release tyre. Wild Thing finally self-righted, and clashed with Prizephita again. Wild Thing began to fight back, shoving Prizephita around the arena for a short time before almost pitting it. In the closing seconds Wild Thing rammed Prizephita Mach 2 into an angle grinder, and the late spurt of aggression was deemed enough by the judges to put the Adams family into the semi-finals for the third successive time. :Heat Winner: Wild Thing Category:The Fifth Wars